


Falling and Fading

by waterbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird/pseuds/waterbird
Summary: Lucius decides against lunch.





	Falling and Fading

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble from 2006.

Lucius Malfoy pushed the warped aluminium tray away. A wedge of bright July sunlight glinted off one wobbling corner, sending a white circle jumping across the grey stone ceiling.

Narcissa always worried he was wasting away. She'd bring something from the Manor kitchens when she arrived later for her monthly visit.

'Not good 'nough fer yeh, eh?' the guard demanded when he collected the untouched food. He watched Lucius steadily, and a wicked, nearly toothless grin spread across his face. 'Yer son sure didn't mind it.'

The sunlight fell and faded as Lucius waited, unmoving, for Narcissa to bring news.


End file.
